PPP
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Poder Pansy Parkinson.


**P.P.P.**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Foco:** Pansy Parkinson

**Genre: **General

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Poder Pansy Parkinson.

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Essa é uma songfic criada para o XXI Challenge Relâmpago - Edição Reloaded, do fórum Marauder's Map e criado pela Miih!  
O tema escolhido foi: medo.  
A música utilizada foi: The Fear - Lily Allen, mas não está realmente na ordem.  
Boa fic!

* * *

Desde pequena Pansy Parkinson aprendeu uma coisa muito importante: se você tem dinheiro, você tem poder. E desde que aprendeu isso com seus seis aninhos de idade ela prometeu a si mesma que sempre faria de tudo para ter esse poder em suas mãos.

_I want to be rich and I want lots of money_

Crescendo, ela percebeu que não bastava ter só o dinheiro que sua família tinha - e esse dinheiro não era pouco. Ela percebeu que sempre tinha como ter mais e mais poder. Era como uma simples conta de soma: um mais um era igual a dois. Ou seja, a fortuna de uma família certa com a fortuna da família Parkinson seria igual a uma grande massa de poder.

_I don't care about clever I don't care about funny_

Aos treze anos percebeu que tinha em suas mãos - além do poder do dinheiro - o poder da beleza. Era sem dúvida a garota mais bonita de seu ano, em Hogwarts. Todos garotos caíam aos seus pés. Era por isso que ela gostava de ter tanto poder, porque desse jeito ela conseguia tudo o que queria.

_Forget about guns and forget ammunition  
Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission_

Aos quatorze, Pansy Parkinson percebeu que não só a beleza importava, roupas eram tudo. E assim como ela descobriu isso, ela descobriu um modo de burlar as regras e usar roupas diferentes do comum uniforme Slytherin, de vez em quando.

_I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds_

Sempre via que sua mãe ganhava jóias de seu pai. Aspirava ter isso, casar-se com um homem poderoso que sempre lhe desse diamantes. Para que ficasse cada vez mais bonita e poderosa.

_I heard people die while they are trying to find them_

Aos quinze viu que Draco Malfoy era um ótimo partido. Assim como Blaise Zabini. Ela tinha os dois em suas mãos e adorava isso. Não queria saber se era errado. Nunca poderia ser errado se ela sentia aquele sentimento de poder crescente dentro de si.

_Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner  
Now everything is cool as long as I'm getting thinner_

Dezesseis anos. Um marco na vida de uma menina. Com Pansy Parkinson não foi diferente.  
Algo a fez abrir um pouco os olhos e ver o mundo fora de sua Sala Comunal. Via, em Hogwarts, todas aquelas pessoas pobres, sem poder e sem beleza que nunca estavam sozinhas. Que sempre estavam com alguém, seus amigos ou namorados. Mas aquilo não lhe importava, certo? O problema não era dela. Afinal, se eles queriam ficar assim, com suas vidinhas e nomes que seriam esquecidos em um piscar de olhos o problema era deles.  
Pansy era diferente, ela iria ter poder e seu nome nunca seria esquecido. Ela era, no final das contas, Pansy Parkinson.

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore_

Mas Pansy não conseguia deixar de pensar que alguma coisa em seu plano não daria certo. Que o trem sairia dos trilhos em um futuro próximo.  
Ela não conseguia evitar o sentimento de que algo ruim estava próximo.  
E pela primeira vez em sua vida Pansy Parkinson sentiu medo. Um sentimento que nem todo poder do mundo poderia tirar dela. Medo do desconhecido. Medo de estar sentindo medo.

_I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_

E então ela completou dezessete anos, voltou para Hogwarts para seu último ano após longas férias na França e percebeu que aquele medo ainda não tinha realmente passado. Em algum lugar de sua mente ela sabia que todo seu plano para obter a grande massa de poder estava escapando por seus dedos, passando por suas unhas bem manicuradas.  
Mas, após meses, nada aconteceu e o medo foi sendo aplacado por seu plano de criança.

_When we think it will all become clear_

Aos dezenove anos, Pansy Parkinson descobriu que tinha um outro grande poder dentro de si, a intuição. E que ela deveria ter acreditado nela anos antes. Porque agora ela via que seu medo tinha fundamentos.  
Porque seus melhores partidos a abandonaram.  
As fortunas Malfoy e Greengrass juntas. Assim como a fortuna Zabini havia sido somada à fortuna Greengrass. E para Pansy, no final, tudo virava uma grande massa de poder. Se A é igual a B e B é igual a C, então C é igual a A.

_Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear_

E então todo o "Poder Pansy Parkinson" diminui. Ficou insignificante diante do "Poder Malfoy-Greengrass-Zabini".  
E pela segunda vez na sua curta vida, Pansy sentiu o medo esmagador do desconhecido.

**:.: Fin :.:**

**Tradução:**  
**1.** Eu quero ser rica e quero muito dinheiro  
**2.** Eu não me importo com inteligência, eu não me importo com divertimento  
**3.** Esqueça sobre armas e esqueça sobre munição  
Porque eu estou matando a todos com minha pequena própria missão  
**4.** Eu quero muitas roupas e montanhas de diamantes  
**5.** Eu ouvi que as pessoas morrem enquanto tentam encontrá-los  
**6.** Eu não sou santa mas não sou uma pecadora  
Tudo está bem contanto que eu esteja emagrecendo  
**7.** Eu não sei mais o que é certo nem o que é verdadeiro  
**8.** Eu não sei mais como devemos nos sentir  
**9.** Quando pensamos que tudo ficará mais claro  
**10.** Porque eu estou sendo tomada pelo Medo


End file.
